The Hunger
| miniseries = | minino = 19 | writer = John Byrne | published = | publisher = IDW Publishing | stardate = 6619.2 | date = 2260s decade }} "The Hunger is the 19th issue of John Byrne's Star Trek: New Visions comic series. It was published in December 2017. Description :''For thousands of years, it had drifted above the outer rim of the galaxy, draining life from all the worlds it found there. Now, it has learned of the banquet of populous planets near the heart of the Milky Way, and is heading there at terrifying speed—with only the standing in its way. '' Summary Captain's log, stardate 6619.2… on an exploratory mission into intergalactic space. Captain's, log, stardate 6620.3… The planet is just as Spock described it—cold, dead, with dust whistling around us. The filters in our respirator units will last only a few hours in this environment. Captain's, log, stardate 6624.9… We have arrived at what First Officer Spock believes to be the most recently attacked planet. Captain's log, delayed entry. The sudden shift in gravity threw me against and through the wall. But I no longer had any idea of how long ago that was. Falling like that left me with no sense of time or distance. However, there was one thing I did know. I was not alone! Given the speed and ease with which they dispatched Lt. Bachman… I saw nothing to be gained by resisting them. Docility was my best gambit. My "hosts" abandoned me, leaving me to be moved ever deeper by a levitation device. References Characters :Bachman • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Tommy Kovaks • John Kyle • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Hollow Planet Locations :intergalactic space • Milky Way Galaxy • Rohrbough Maelstrom • unknown planets Earth • Ohio Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :antimatter • black hole • class M • galaxy • gravity • impulse power • intensive care unit • intermix • Leiber-Kurtzberg Theory • life energy • maintenance robot • mathematics • mummification • nacelle • negative energy • pattern buffer • respirator • robot • scanner • sensor array • slingshot • structural integrity • tricorder • warp signature Ranks and titles :biologist • captain • chief engineer • commander • doctor • first officer • lieutenant • planetary scientist Other references :animal • atmosphere • atom • bridge • century • city • concrete • distress signal • engineering • fairy • farm • • landing party • murder • orbit • philosophy • planet • skeleton • space warp • star • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • star system • suicide • third degree burn • transporter room • turbolift • war • warp one • warp five • warp eight • warp nine • warp ten • year Appendices Background * This story took place shortly after Pavel Chekov had been promoted to lieutenant. The one-page story "R.H.I.P.", the previous story by John Byrne, cited the promotion. * Chekov quoted lyrics, "And they all lived in little boxes, and they all look just the same." The lyrics were from "Little Boxes", a song made popular by singer Pete Seeger in 1963. ( ) Connections Timeline | format1 = comic | before1 = #18: "What Pain it is to Drown" | after1 = #20 "Isolation" }} External link * category:tOS comics